Beverage containers are provided in a variety of form factors. Each beverage container is designed based upon the desired function. Bottling companies utilize sealed glass, plastic, or metal beverage containers for bottling or canning beverages. These containers are selected based upon their shipping support, longevity of product shelf life, cost, and appeal to the consumer. These containers are suitable for retaining their shape during exposure to the hardships of transportation, storage, and handling through manufacturing, bottling/canning, distribution from the bottling/canning company to the distributor, from the distributor to the merchant, and placement on a shelf, within a vending machine, or any other point of sales arrangement.
Other containers are designed for receipt of dispensed beverages on site, such as fountain drinks, hot beverages (coffee, tea, latte, hot chocolate, etc.), alcoholic beverages, and the like. Beverages dispensed on site are placed into glasses, cups, and the like. The consumer may employ a lid to cover the cup for any number of reasons, such as minimize any risk for spilling the beverage, maintaining a temperature of the beverage (warm or cold), minimize any potential of unwanted elements falling into the beverage (dust, insects, etc.), an indication of what beverage was dispensed into the container, and the like.
Coffee shops, delis, bakeries, and other merchants commonly offer hot beverages and snacks, such as pastries, cakes, donuts, brownies, cookies, and the like. Flavoring options for the beverage are dispensed into the beverage by either the merchant or made available by the merchant for dispensing into the beverage by the consumer.
Thus, there presently exists a need for enhancements in beverage container lids to enhance the consumer's snack experience.